Complicated
by LazyChimera
Summary: Liberty's death causes wierdness in the auden household, Paige and spinner get into a row leaving JT and Manny in the middle of it, Terri has an obvious stalker, and who other than Ashley is going to help her? Emma is partnered up with Ellie for a school


"Complicated" (this fanfic takes place right after take on me, so sean is still in ontario and is living with tracker, NOT alone or with Ellie, rick is still alive and jimmy is healthy.)

**Scene 1: The Liberty Room**

Hazel: Mom, what are you doing?

Mrs. Aduen: Liberty's death had a huge effect on me, and i think we should pay our debts.

Hazel: But mom (looking around the Liberty Room) Dont you think your'e going a bit overboard?

Mrs. Aduen: Oh my goodness! Hazel, do you know what Liberty's favorite color was?

Hazel: No mom, we weren't really friends.

Mrs. Aduen: Are you saying that her death hasn't...had an effect on you? (she starts to cry)

Hazel: Mom that's not what i meant, i mean it was a terrible death. What kind of lunitics go around drowning kids in pools because they enjoyed the work of Napolien?

**Scene 2: The BIG fight**

Paige: Spin, you going to that party thursday night? Sounds kind of fun, dont you think?

Spinner: Um yeah sure but-(interupted by Paige)

Paige: The only problem is that Heather Sinclair is going to be there.

Spinner: For one thing, let me finish my sentance. And why the heck do you care so much about Heather Sinclair? I mean, you have never even seen her, and neither have I!

Paige: I care about Heather Sinclair? as if... and im so sorry for interupting you honeybee

Spinner: Don't call me honeybee! (he pulls away and walks off)

Paige: Spin! Come back here!

Spinner: No, dont tell me what to do!

**Scene 3: The Warning**

Emma: Ellie!

Ellie: (turns and stops) What do you want?

Emma: It's Sean.

Ellie: What about him? Emma i know you two used to date but-(Emma interupts)

Emma: He steals!(puts her hands over her mouth.)

Ellie: I know. (walks away)

Emma:(Screams) Ellie dont you care?

**Scene 4: Classroom Mess**

Ms. H: I would like to assign you all partners for you project on gravity. Now lets see...Terri and Toby, Paige and JT, Mani and Gavin.Emma and Ellie, Sean and Chris... (voice fades)

Ellie: (Sinks in chair and whispers) Oh no!(to ashley)

Ashley: (whispers) Its better then having Terri work with toby!

Ellie: (whispers) No it's not.

Ms H: Now everybody get with your partners.

**Scene 4.5: The war**

Paige: Jt, i have a few super good ideas for our project, we'll totally get A's!

JT: Nothing that will fail us?

Paige: I forgot how funny you were (bursts out laughing)

Spinner: How can she be so happy? I dont get how she can be happy...

Manny: I don't know, some people just deal with things diffrently.

Spinner: (kisses manny on the cheeck)

Manny: what was that for?

Paige: What is wrong with him? Doesnt anything effect him?(hugs JT)

JT: (hugs her back)

Spinner: Ughh! I guess she's happy with her new boyfriend...So Manny, wanna catch a movie at my house later?

Manny: Sure!

Paige: He wouldnt!

JT: But he did...

Paige: JT, want to go to the dot with me for dinner tonight?

JT: Sure!

**Scene 4: The phone call from house to house**

Ellie: (walks into the house and runs upsatirs, collapses on her bed, phone rings. She flops over and looks at the caller ID. She sees that it's Emma) Ughh! cant she just leave me alone? (she takes out her recorder, and answers the phone after four rings.) Hello, you have reached the Nash residence, nobody is here to take your call so leave a message after the tone. Thank you, goodbye!(presses button on tape recorder and it makes a beep.)

Emma: Hi Ellie this is Emma, and i just wanted to talk about you know what. I'm calling back in a few minutes because maybe your just not home yet, or that message machine was pretty fake. I heard somebody pick up the phone, or maybe its just in the background. I'm not sure. I know that you live further away from school than i do, but i got home half an hour ago...surely your there. But maybe your ignoring me.(hears Ellie sigh) Now that wasn't the people in the background Ellie i know you are there! or the machine would have cut me off by now.

Ellie: Emma, I really like Sean. And thats all there is to it. Bye. (hangs up really mad)

Emma's House

Emma: Mom i'm going out for a walk, be back in like an hour!

Spike: A walk shouldn't take you an hour!

Emma: I'm going to the park to walk and sit, to clear my mind i guess.

Spike: Alright.

Emma: (walks to Ellie's house, knocks on the door. nobody answers. Rings doorbell, hears footsteps)

Ellie: (opens door) Emma you really shouldn't be here.

Emma: I really needed to talk to you. Plus we need to work on our project for science.

Ellie: (blocks doorway)

Emma: Can in?

Ellie: You really shouldn't.

Emma: Ok now i want to know whats in your house, Ellie let me in!

Ellie: (gulps and moves aside)

Emma: (walks in)

Ellie: We should go up to my room, so we don't disturb my mom, she's um working.

Emma: Alright, where is it (Ellie tugs her arm and brings her upstairs, they go into her room and Ellie shuts the door) Ok...

Ellie: You can go on my computer, do some research, I'll look in the textbook. What should we do for our project?

Emma: I was thinking we could do something with water and gravity.

Ellie: Like three bottles, one half full, one empty, and-

Emma: One full! Then we could drop them and see-

Ellie: Which one drops first and how-

Emma: Fast it goes! Hey, we make a good team! (They high five eachother) We could try it with other subtances. Like vegtable oil, water, milk, ice, an so on.

Ellie: Blood (puts her hand over her mouth)

Emma: Blood?

Ellie: Um no, i was just thinking out loud.

Emma: Why would you think about blood?

Ellie: No reason.(very quickly)

**Scene 5: The dot**

Paige: JT, i'm glad you could come.

JT: I'm just glad you asked me, i thought you would never-

Paige: (puts her finger on his lips) Don't babble. (Spinner and Manny walk in)

JT: Hey Paige, do you think Manny and Spinner could sit with us?

Paige: I guess so.

JT: Manny! Spinner! Over here!

Spinner: Manny i dont want to Paige AND JT are there! I dont like either of them that much right now!

Manny: Come on, JT is my friend!

Spinner: I guess we can go.

Paige: Quick recovery huh Gavin?

Spinner: Paige, Manny is a lot more fun than you were. She actually cares about people!

Paige: Well JT is the funniest guy there is, and he doesn't spend all of his free time playing with spray cheese!

Spinner: Then i guess I'm better off this way!

Manny: (whispers) JT lets leave, they obviously still care about eachother! (JT and Manny slowly walk out)

Paige: Spin, hon, don't you think we're over reacting?

**Scene 6: Ter and Ash Trash.**

Toby: Well that just about wraps our project up!

Terri: Alright, we are definitaly going to get A's! (walks downstairs) Hey Ash, Whatchya' going to watch?

Ashley: Two Diffrent Magical Worlds, i just can't get the VCR to work.

Terri: Well i could help. I love this movie!

Ashley: Wann'a watch with me?

Terri: Sure! But i need to be home at 10,

Ashley: I think i can manage that.

Toby: (walks dowstairs) Terri, i thought you were leaving

Terri: Ash invited me to watch this movie with her.

Ashley: Yeah, Ter is staying for a while.

Toby: Ter and Ash. Reunited. Hey, Ter, Ash, Trash!

**Scene 7: I got it under control!**

Emma: I'm getting kind of hungry. Want me to go downstairs and get a snack?

Ellie: No, I'll get the snacks. I got this one under control. What do you want?

Emma: Do you have Pizza?

Ellie: Yup.

Emma: Hey, what time is it?

Ellie: 8:30, why?

Emma: I told my mom i would be back an hour ago! May i borrow your phone?

Ellie: Sure, I'm going to go get the pizza.

Emma:(Dials her number)

Spike: Hello?

Emma: Hey mom, sorry im calling so late, im going to be out another hour, I'm at Ellie's house. We're working on a science project.

Spike: How are you going to get home? Can her mom drive you?

Emma: I got it under control, See ya in an hour!

Spike: Be safe! bye!

Emma: (looking around Ellie's room, goes into the bathroom. Sees dried blood. And a razor blade) She's got it under control. (mutter, goes back into the room.)

Ellie: Got the food! (hands Emma a plate with a slice of pepperoni)

Emma: Ellie, where's your bathroom?

Ellie: Um downstairs and across the hall, but you can wait until you get home, right?

Emma: No I really need to go.

Ellie: Well use the downstairs one, here I'll show you where it is!

Emma: No i can find it on my own.

Ellie: Alright, but just go straight down and don't go into any other room.

Emma: (looks at her questioningly) alright... (walks downstairs and sees Ellie's mom on the couch passed out. calls loudly) ELIIE! (ellie rushes down) Who is this?

Ellie: (bursts out in tears) Um that's my mom. It's under control. Really.

Emma: She looks sick, should we call the hospital?

Ellie: She's not sick...she's...

Emma:(sees the vodka bottles) addicted. (Hugs Ellie) Do you want to stay at my place tonight?

Ellie: Um sure, just let me get my stuff. (wipes eyes)

**Scene 8: All for the Better**

Paige: Spin, why are you mad?

Spinner: For one, you can be really bossy. Two, we dated for what, almost three years and you got over me in like one day!

Paige: Spin the only reason i got with JT was to make you jealous.

Spinner: Well the only reason i got with Manny was to make you jealous!( they both pause) So um, that party, it's tonight, right?

Paige: Yeah

Spinner: Want to like, go together? I mean i know you hate Heather, but-

Paige: Spin, it's ok, we can go.

**Scene 9: The stalker**

Ashley: That WAS a good movie

Terri: Yeah, one of my favorites.

Ashley: It's 9:30, you should probably get going, want my mom to drive you home?

Terri: No, i'll be ok. Thank you so much for inviting me!

Ashley: No, thank you for coming.

Terri (gets home, turns on TV, goes to get a snack, see's rick's face in the window, screams.)

**Scene 10: Jealousy makes fate**

JT: I feel like crap.

Manny: Your not the only one.

**Scene 11: Help**

Ellie: Are you sure this is going to be alright?

Emma: Ellie I am not letting you stay at your house considering your mom's current condition

Ellie: She's always like that Emma, but i feel bad just barging into your house like that.

Emma:It's fine, as soon as I tell my mom, she will understand

Ellie: Please don't tell your mom!

Emma: But i have to! She can get you help-

Ellie: I don't need help ok! _I _am fine, my mom isnt, i am absoulutly positivley perfect, there is nothing wrong with me!

Emma: Ellie you're coming with me!

Ellie: I'm not ready to have the whole world know about the stuff that happens at my house!

Emma: Ellie you AND your mom both need help!

Ellie: What makes you think I need help?

Emma: Ellie, Your'e coming with me!


End file.
